The Return Of Optimus Prime
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Autobots feel they've let Optimus down, but when he is revived and returns, it's confusion galore. Can Optimus straighten out the confusion? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise. :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **The Return Of Optimus Prime**

Everyone was discouraged after hearing that Optimus died defending them in the great war. Nothing was ever the same again. The last ones that were left felt terrible that they didn't defend Optimus and that they let him down.

"I think that we should all just separate and go our separate ways," Hot Rod said sadly.

"But you're the leader," Arcee protested.

"No! I've been a terrible leader! You all would be much better off without me and my dumb ideas," Hot Rod said, trying to hold back his true feelings.

Even though they all knew and respected Hot Rod, he felt like he failed. And he wasn't the only one. They felt like they all failed.

"Maybe we do all need to take a breather," Arcee said.

"Yeah, like on separate parts of Cybertron." Bumblebee said.

"You mean split up?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes." Bumblebee said. "Let's face it. We all let Optimus down. We weren't strong enough to stop the war and he died in our place."

They all put their heads down in defeat. But as they were all thinking, they heard a knock on the base door.

"Oh, that's probably one of the messengers. I asked them to scout out the farther lands of the island for any signs of danger. If it's clear, that's where I'm going," Bumblebee said.

"What?! You planned to leave all this time?!" Arcee gasped.

"Yes! I don't need to stay around here and feel the guilt that Optimus is gone because of us!" Bumblebee said, now standing and heading to the door. But once he opened it, his optics opened wide in horror and wonder. Optimus Prime was standing right in front of him. Everyone shot to their feet and began backing up in terror!

"Greetings, Bumblebee," Optimus said gently and he gave a friendly smile. But Bumblebee's eyes opened wider and wider until Optimus felt like they might pop out! "Bumblebee? What is it? Did this base not receive word that I have been revived?"

"O-O-O-O-O-Optimus Prime?!" Arcee said, now feeling mortified.

"See! I told you all something like this would happen! It's his Cybertronian ghost! He's come to get even!" Hot Rod gasped out.

"Get even? Hot Rod, what in Primus are you referring to?" Optimus asked, now attempting to walk through the door. But in a moment of panic, Bumblebee closed the door in terror, leaving Optimus outside!

"Are you crazy?! You just locked Optimus Prime out! You're out of line, soldier!" Ultra Magnus snapped.

"It's a trap! It must be a trap! Optimus Prime is not alive!" Bumblebee said, tears welling up in his eyes. But his eyes widened again at the knocking on the door.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee what is going on?! Let me in!" He heard the baritone voice plead.

"Bumblebee, have you lost your mind?! If that is Optimus, you need to let him in!" Ultra Magnus said, now walking over to the door to move the panicked scout aside!

"I-It can't be!" Bumblebee said, now even more terrified. But the knocking slowly turned to more aggressive pounding. Optimus had never seen his team so grief stricken and in such a bad way, so he knew he had to get inside!

"Bumblebee! Open this door! That's an order!" Optimus called, now sternly from the outside of the door.

"Move!" Ultra Magnus said to Bumblebee, now gently pushing Bumblebee aside. The scout then took off running with the others right behind him. Only Ultra Magnus was left with just a few other Autobots. As he opened the door and Optimus walked in, he bowed his head in respect.

"I apologize for the terrible reception, Sir. You may punish me, Sir, for everything," Ultra Magnus said, now closing his eyes. But what he felt was arms wrap around him and pull him to the benevolent bot.

"Ultra Magnus. I am not here to punish you. I am here to greet you all," Optimus cooed. For the very first time, Optimus felt Ultra Magnus smash into him and hug him as tightly as he could.

"We are so pleased to have you back, Sir! We heard that you perished, but had no idea you were revived!" Ultra Magnus said happily.

"I am pleased to be back, Ultra Magnus." Optimus said, now arching a metal brow as he saw that the room was now almost bare. "Where did the rest of my team disappear to?"

"Well, Sir…," Ultra Magnus began sheepishly, but Optimus stopped him.

"Do not concern yourself. I will find them and I will see to this matter myself," Optimus said, now hearing the sound of footsteps running in various directions deeper into the base.

Optimus slowly began to walk and picked up the distant voice of Arcee. She sounded like she was crying and for her to cry, it really must have been something dreadful.

Arcee had sat down on the floor and rubbed tears angrily from her eyes. "Cowards. We are all cowards for letting Prime down. We should all have our sparks ripped out."

"I wouldn't go that far. That's a terrible thing to say about you and your team," a deep baritone voice said. Arcee spun around and saw Optimus approaching!

"GAAAAAAH!" She said, now letting out a short scream in shock and she took off running deeper into the base as the large leader ran after her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Well, well…Optimus is on a mission! What do you think will happen next? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: One thing's for sure. Optimus isn't going to let his team feel the way they are right now for long. :) Looking forward to the next chapter! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Optimus chased Arcee down the hallway and around the corner. For a smaller femme, she was fast. But for a much larger bot, Optimus was beyond quick!

"P-Please stop chasing me!" she called out, now glancing to see him almost grab her at the last turn.

"Never," came the calm and cool reply. "I will not stop until you stop!" Optimus replied, optics narrowing.

Arcee kicked into gear and began to run even faster. She managed to run and jump down a nearby tube, squeaking as she felt his large hand barely miss grabbing her arm.

"Arcee!" He called out in a slightly frustrated manner. "This won't stop me!"

As she landed at the bottom, Arcee looked up and gulped as she saw Optimus' large hand and arm feeling around for her in case she was nearby. But she gasped as she saw him stick his head in and smirk at her as he removed his face plate. Optimus then glanced over and saw the way to open the tube, making it effectively larger for him to squeeze through. Arcee's optics widened considerably as Optimus let out a low growl that almost sounded playful as he stuck his head back out and she could see him fiddling with the lock.

"No…OH, NO!" She gasped.

"Oh, yes…," she heard him reply lowly. And with that, Arcee took off! She could hear the locks being pried open and Optimus' thundering footsteps breaking through! Arcee turned the corner so fast that she almost ran into Bumblebee and Hot Rod who were each running in different directions!

"Watch it!" Hot Rod said.

"Sorry! But I have to keep going!" Arcee squeaked.

"How did you even get over here this fast?!" Bumblebee said.

"I had to…," she gasped. "I'm running from Optimus!"

"What?! He can't fit down here," Hot Rod replied. But before he could say anymore, they all heard a boom and swirled around. All of them let out a shout in shock because Optimus was gently pushing the ceiling up a bit more where he could fit!

"There you all are," he said gently.

"DEAR PRIMUS! HOW COULD HE FIT DOWN HERE?!" Hot Rod gasped.

"I just want to talk to you all. Please don't run," Optimus said gently. "There's been a misunderstanding."

"Yes and the misunderstanding is on us!" Bumblebee said, his optics filling up with tears.

"Oh Bumblebee…come here," Optimus said gently. But the moment he said that, they all scattered. But Optimus noticed that Arcee was lagging further behind because she was getting tired. But she wanted to make one more attempt to escape.

"I-I've got to make it," she gasped, now almost to the back door. She burst through it, but gasped as hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in.

"Now come back here," Optimus said gently.

"L-Let me go!" She gasped.

"Not so fast…you're not going anywhere," Optimus smiled, now pulling her back in the room and picking her up bridal smile.

"Please let me go," she said sadly, now squirming desperately.

"Arcee, now calm down. Please let me talk to you," Optimus said, now sitting down on the floor with the squirming femme. "Now listen. I don't want to harm you. It is not your fault or any of the others that I died."

Arcee looked away, but Optimus turned her back. "I died for a good cause. It was to save all of you and now I'm back. That is what leaders do."

"But you wouldn't have died if…," Arcee started, but Optimus gently placed his metal fingers on her mouth to stop her.

"Hush now. That's enough, Arcee." He cooed.

"No, it's not! What if you weren't revived?!" Arcee said.

"Arcee…," he started.

"We would really be in trouble!" she panicked.

"Arcee…," he smirked.

"And now EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! OPTIMUS STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Arcee laughed as she felt the large titan tickle her waist with one hand.

"Stop worrying about what has already happened," he chuckled, now enjoying her laughter. "I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP!" She laughed, now turning to push on his large chest.

"I do not think so. I have missed your laughter, Arcee," he said fondly, now tickling around her neck.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" She begged.

"You don't know how much I missed you all before I was revived. There is nothing like being connected with loved ones again." Optimus said gently, now picking her up and blowing a raspberry in her stomach.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arcee pleaded, now shaking her head from side to side and pushing on his helm to let her go. He finally let her go and then pulled her to him in a gentle hug.

"I missed you," he said gently.

"And I missed you too, Optimus," she said, joyful tears escaping down her face. Optimus knew she was crying because he felt the wetness on his back and shoulders and gently pulled her back and wiped her tears.

"Now, now, no more tears now," he grinned, holding her in comforting hug as he rested his chin on top of her head. Arcee's sobs gently went down as she became quiet. "Better?"

"Yes, Sir." She said gently, but giggled as he poked her.

"Enough of this 'Sir' business. We are a family," Optimus said, now feeling her glomp him in happiness and knocking him on his back. For a tough femme, she was a softie on the inside. Optimus chuckled as the femme hugged him.

"The others are going to be so relieved, Optimus. I'm just so happy you're back!" She said happily.

"As am I," he grinned, now caressing her cheek in a fatherly manner. But from his upside down position, he saw Hot Rod further down the hallway trying to find out where the others were. Optimus smirked and then looked at Arcee.

"Arcee, why don't you go and join the others? We will be camping outside tonight as a family. I will join you when I find the others," he smiled.

"Sure, Optimus!" She grinned now getting up as he sat up. Once he stood, he helped her up too. Once Arcee walked down the hallway, Optimus cracked his knuckles and began to follow Hot Rod. Only this time, he decided his new stealth technology.

Meanwhile, Hot Rod was walking down the hallway when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. The problem? He couldn't see anything!

"W-What is this? It…oh, no," he gasped.

"Oh, yes…," a voice chuckled, making Hot Rod turn and run for the hills! "This will be most enjoyable. You are next, Hot Rod." The voice boomed through the entire tunnel!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Getting exciting no? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Definitely, Amiga! Looking forward to the next chapter! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hot Rod ran for all he was worth when he bumped into Arcee, who was making her way to the top floor.

"GHOST! OPTIMUS' GHOST!" Hot Rod said in a scream.

"Hot Rod, calm down," Arcee coaxed gently.

"Calm?! Are you insane?! His ghost is right down the hallway!" He said, now panicking, Energon leaking from his face in a sweat.

"Listen to me! I just spoke to him. He's not a ghost. He just wants to talk to us," Arcee said gently.

"Yeah, right! Arcee, he died because of us! How can he simply want to chat!" He snapped.

"But he does! I'm telling the truth! And he's not a ghost at all! He's as real as we are!" Arcee said.

"Then why can't I see him?!" Hot Rod snapped.

"Stealth technology," a deep baritone voice answered from behind him. Hot Rod froze in terror and slowly turned, seeing that no one was there. The real question was how an Autobot that big could sneak up behind him without making a sound!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hot Rod said, now jumping back and preparing himself!

Arcee only giggled and headed up the stairs, leaving her terrified partner behind to face Optimus alone. Hot Rod stepped back, looking back and forth frantically.

"Hot Rod, remain calm." Came a deep cooing voice.

"How can I when I can't even see you?!" He said, now petrified.

"I only did this or else you would have continued to run from me. It is much easier to catch you if you can't see me." Came the amused response.

"Oh, joy!" Hot Rod said, now hand planting against his face.

"Now why do you fear me so? After all, I am not here to harm you or any of the others," Optimus continued, now circling Hot Rod, still invisible.

"Because you are back for revenge!" Hot Rod said.

"Why do you think that?" Came the calm reply.

"Because I just know! Why wouldn't you be after what we did," Hot Rod said, looking down in shame.

"And what, pray tell, did you all do?" Optimus asked, now getting closer and cutting off any escape routes.

"We failed you! You died because we weren't strong enough to save you in the end. In fact, you really died because of me!" Hot Rod said, putting his head down even more. "I am the real reason for all of this."

"Stop…," Optimus said.

"NO! It's true, Optimus! Even if you're not a ghost, you had to be revived because of my stupidity," Hot Rod said, tears rolling down his face.

"Hot Rod, I said stop!" Optimus said, now feeling his spark breaking and feeling Hot Rod's pain.

"Stop?! STOP! I'm only beginning! I was a horrible leader in your absence and I am the one who deserved to die, NOT YOU!" He said, now optics widening as Optimus became visible.

"You've crossed the line, soldier! Enough is enough!" Optimus said, now reaching for him. But Hot Rod quickly moved and ran in between the large bot's legs. But Optimus caught him by his ankles and pulled him back.

"Let go, Sir! Let me go!" Hot Rod pleaded.

"Surely you must be joking, Hot Rod. After what you just said, you expect me to let you go?" Optimus said, now pulling the smaller Autobot back through his legs and holding him to his chest. Hot Rod tried to squirm, but Optimus didn't let go. Tears began pouring down his face in shame and Optimus only hugged him.

"Let it go, Hot Rod. You did nothing wrong." Optimus whispered.

"Sir, that's not true! I did everything wrong!" Hot Rod answered angrily.

"I said enough!" Optimus growled, now making the room shake and Hot Rod stop and listen. "You are one of the bravest Autobots I know and I will not stand for this kind of talk!"

"But…,"

"No buts, soldier, that's an order!" Optimus ordered. Hot Rod nodded and let Optimus continue. "I have no idea where this attitude came from, but I want it gone now! You are not a failure and neither are your teammates. I watched you from the other side and you did wonderful in my absence."

"Y-You could see me?!" Hot Rod gasped.

"Yes. And I have never been more proud of you." Optimus said, now making Hot Rod turn and look at him. "Hot Rod…I am glad to see you soldier."

Hot Rod's eyes welled up with tears of joy and he turned and hugged Optimus. Hearing the deep chuckle, he quickly backed off.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. I was out of line," he said. But he yelped as Optimus pulled him in a hug again and he heard Optimus' beating spark.

"No, soldier. Greeting loved ones is never out of line." Optimus said gently, making Hot Rod smile and hug him tightly. Oh, how he missed his great leader! But then he began giggling as Optimus wiggled some fingers in his side and made him laugh.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SIHIHIHIHIHIR!" He gasped.

"Why, whatever is the matter?" Optimus grinned evilly, now closing his faceplate.

"NO! OHOHOHOHHOOHHOHOH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHO!" Hot Rod laughed out. If Optimus closed his faceplate, he was going into battle mode!

"Oh yes, soldier," Optimus chuckled, now getting gently under his armor and in between his shoulder blades.

"PLEAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Hot Rod begged.

"Are you a failure?" Optimus asked, still continuing.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Are you going to keep running from me?" Optimus smirked.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!" Hot Rod screamed, now arching his back as Optimus got a sweet spot near his abs.

"Are you going to let the past go and continue to your bright future, soldier?" Optimus asked, now slowly ceasing.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES DEAR PRIMUS YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS!" Hot Rod gasped, now feeling his leader stop. Optimus was a great leader, but he was an even more brutal tickler!

"Glad to hear it ,soldier," Optimus grinned, now standing and helping him stand too. "How about you join the others while I search for another one down here?"

"Yes, Optimus. Only…don't be too hard on Bumblebee. I mean, he can't stand having his knee joints tickled," Hot Rod smirked deviously.

"Noted, soldier," Optimus grinned just as evilly under his faceplate.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, I didn't mention it before but I want to mention it now. This story is dedicated to you for being such a great friend and buddy. Since you liked transformers, this one is for you! I hope you are liking it so far! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Aww, thank you, Amiga. And I'm loving it! Looking forward to the next chapter. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bumblebee was running down the hallways and he knew that Optimus was coming because he heard deep chuckles ringing around the hall.

"S-Stop!" Bumblebee called out, now frightened.

"I will if you stop running," came the response that rang around the room! Bumblebee threw the back door open and he took off outside. He was almost in the clear when he felt like he ran into something. He fell on his backside and shook his head. As his vision cleared, Optimus appeared before him with a gentle smile. "Now then, let's talk."

But Bumblebee wasn't ready to talk. He ran as fast as he could the other way towards the jungle when he landed in something very gooey and sticky. He gasped as he saw it was something like a mud pit! For smaller bots like him, it was very hard to escape, but for bigger ones like Optimus it was very easy and refreshing like a mud bath.

Bumblebee beeped in frustration and terror as he looked over his shoulder and his optics widened as Optimus was gently stepping into the mud put and swimming towards him.

"Well, well…what do I have here? A bee in my trap?" The large leader teased. Bumblebee tried even harder to escape because Optimus was closing in. But the moment he was engulfed in the large shadow, he closed his eyes. Within a few moments, he opened his eyes because nothing happened. He turned back around and Optimus was gone.

"How could he disappear? This is beyond scary!" Bumblebee said, clearly freaked out. But he then let out a yelp as he felt something tickling his feet under the mud! "GAH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

But then he threw his head back and laughed harder as something squeezed his knees! His optics began watering and he began trying to swim out of the mud. As he began to get closer to the land, he was pulled back in the pit. He looked over his shoulder and saw Optimus had his legs!

"Come back here, Bee! I haven't talked to you in ages and you're running from me?" Optimus chuckled.

"P-Please, let me go!" Bumblebee begged.

"Why in Primus would I let you go? You're not going run from me!" Optimus smiled, now opening his faceplate!

Bumblebee squirmed more, but Optimus pulled him closer and noticed some wounds that were from the previous battle. He sighed gently and tucked the scout under his arm and swam out of the mud pit with ease. As he began walking back to the base, he felt Bumblebee desperately try to get free.

"Stop struggling," Optimus said gently, now walking into the base and placing him near the wash room. "Shower and I will be ready to bandage your wounds when you're done."

Before the young scout could protest, his leader closed the door and went into the opposite shower to clean himself off as well. As both finished, Bumblebee walked out and felt Optimus gently take his arm and lead him to the medic room. As they entered, he gently made Bumblebee sit.

"Okay, now let me see your back and legs." The leader said.

The young scout did as he was told, but was very silent. Optimus' eyes narrowed as he squeezed the scout's knees, but avoiding the scars.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY!" Bumblebee laughed out.

"I'm not letting you go until you let this go," he whispered gently.

"LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHT WHAT GO?!" Bumblebee laughed hard.

"Let this idea go that you all let me down. I've had enough of that! I've already got your comrades and you're next on my list," Optimus said, now grabbing the scout as he tried to squirm away and hugged him to his chest. "Easy! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Bumblebee lay panting as he heard Optimus' beating spark. The titan could feel the scout gently touch his chest in awe. Last time he touched his leader, his spark stopped beating. Optimus grinned and sent a wave of comfort to Bumblebee's spark and made the scout jump.

"Easy. That was only me young scout. Do not be so jumpy around me." Optimus said, now feeling the young scout begin to cry.

"Optimus, I'm just glad you're back! We were lost without you and I know we let you down!" he sobbed.

"Stop!" Optimus said, now lifting him up to where they were eye to eye. "I'm tired of hearing that you all let me down! You didn't!"

"B-But!"

"No buts!" Optimus ordered. "I did what I had to and you all did what you had to as well! No one is at fault and Primus thought I could have another chance!"

Bumblebee was about to protest but Optimus began tickling his abs and waist, making him squirm.

"I've had just about enough of that!" He chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Who is my favorite scout?" Optimus asked, now getting his neck and making him squeak.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH MEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE?" he laughed.

"Yes, and who needs to stop blaming themselves?" Optimus asked, now getting his shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH MEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE?!" Bumblebee laughed out.

"And who will come and be a part of us again…as a family?" Optimus asked, now stopping and letting him breathe.

"A-A family?" The tired scout asked.

"Yes, Bumblebee. We are a family. And I am happy to be back and to be with you all," Optimus smiled, now holding him in a warm hug.

Bumblebee hugged him back and then felt him stand up. Bumblebee's eyes filled with happy tears as he shook hands with his leader once more.

"Thank you, Optimus. I am so happy you're back!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Me too," he answered kindly. "Now then…come and join us. We all will be united as one family. And we also have a guest that is coming."

"A guest? Who?" the scout asked.

"You will see soon." Optimus chuckled, now feeling the ground underneath them rumble a bit. Bumblebee's eyes widened in pure shock.

"But wait…if…oh, no!" He gasped as Optimus hugged him gently.

"Calm down and don't panic. And don't tell the others. Now we both want you all to have a good time… not faint on us!" He chuckled, now helping the startled scout inside.

"Oh, boy! It's going to be one of those nights!" The scout chuckled nervously, now chuckling as a nearby vine gently squeezed his knee on its own!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are having a blast! The final chapter is coming! And yes, a special guest is coming! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, boy! If the planet is shaking and the vines are moving on their own, there's only one bot that can do that: Primus! :) Looking forward to the next chapter, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Return Of Optimus Prime-Chapter 5**

Optimus gathered them all in the conference room and hugged them to his chest, happy to have them all together again.

"Welcome home, Optimus," Hot Rod smiled, now hugging him.

"Sir, we have missed you," Bumblebee said, snuggling into his embrace.

"Please don't ever leave us again," Arcee said, somewhat begging.

Ultra Magnus stood back and watched the entire cute scene and simply leaned against the wall in happiness. There was nothing better than having the rightful leader back in action.

"I'm happy to be back too," Optimus smiled. "And I want to let you all know that we have a special guest coming."

"A special guest?" Hot Rod asked.

"Who?" Arcee added.

Bumblebee smirked because he had a feeling who it was as they all saw a bright light appear in the middle of the room! Everyone gasped in shock as a large hologram of Primus appeared! Everyone stood in shock and began backing up in pure horror.

"Oh no you don't." The large bot chuckled, now making the ground shake and they all fell to their knees. He then quickly walked over to them and scooped all three up in his arms. "Now, now…there is no reason to fear! I wanted to welcome you all back and Optimus."

"B-But…," Hot Rod squeaked out.

"That is why I didn't say anything to you all. I knew that Primus would be coming and I didn't want you all to be afraid." Optimus smiled, now walking over to them and gently tickling their stomachs while Primus held them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAP!" Hot Rod laughed.

"LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHO!" Arcee begged.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Bumblebee laughed.

They all laughed together and it wasn't long before Optimus glanced over his shoulder and pulled Ultra Magnus into the group.

"Come here, solider! You are a part of this family too!" Optimus smirked, now throwing him into the pile of giggling Autobots.

"HEY! NO! I CAN'T AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ultra Magnus laughed as his leader and Primus began tickling him too. Even a benevolent soldier needed to laugh now and then. But within a few moments, Primus let them go and Optimus let them up.

"Well then…I am pleased you all are feeling better. But now I think your leader deserves a warm welcome too," Primus smirked. Optimus' eyes widened and he began backing up.

"Now wait a moment," he said. "Let's not get hasty about this!"

"Hasty?! You tickled me to oblivion!" Hot Rod said, now walking forward with an evil grin.

"And chased us down until you captured each of us individually," Arcee said, her smile widening.

"And made sure we felt loved and safe!" Bumblebee said, now wiggling his fingertips.

"And for that…you deserve a warm welcome," Ultra Magnus chimed in.

"Get him!" Primus thundered, now laughing as they all pounced on him and made the large titan laugh.

"BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA C'MON STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" Optimus laughed as Arcee got his neck.

"Nope! Tickle, tickle, tickle Optimus!" she teased.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, now trying to scrunch up his large shoulders.

"I've got you, Optimus!" Bumblebee chuckled, now also squeezing his kneecaps. Optimus let out an unmanly squeak that made them all laugh hysterically!

"What was that?!" Hot Rod laughed.

"A little squeak from our great leader," Ultra Magnus chuckled, now tickling his feet!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Optimus laughed, now lifting his legs up and almost sending Bumblebee flying. Luckily, Ultra Magnus helped hold him down.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle Prime," Hot Rod cooed, now getting his abs.

"YOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILL PAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAY FOR THIS!" Optimus belted out, now turning fast on his stomach and trying to crawl away!

"Not so fast there!" Primus smiled, now pulling him back and the others pounced on him again! Optimus was soon rolling in laughter again and they all couldn't help but laugh too! It was so good to have their benevolent leader back!

After a few minutes they stopped and let their leader up. They all smiled as Optimus pulled them to his chest again and cuddled them and Primus then grabbed him too!

"Welcome home, my young sons and daughter," Primus cooed.

"We are glad to be back, Your Highness," Hot Rod answered.

"How about we all spend the night under the stars?" Primus smiled. "And enough of that 'Highness' business. We are all family."

"That sounds wonderful!" Arcee grinned.

"Awesome!" Bumblebee said.

"It's so great to be home!" Hot Rod smiled.

They all then headed outside to enjoy the warmth of family and love. Optimus was back and all was finally right in their home.

"Optimus?" Arcee whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please don't…well…," she started.

"Arcee," he whispered back, now pulling her to his chest. "I won't be going anywhere."

"Promise?" Bumblebee asked.

"Do I need to reassure you all again?" Optimus smirked. He then grabbed them all to his chest again and tickled their stomachs and made them laugh. After he let them go, they all let out happy sighs and turned and hugged him once more.

"Finally, our family is complete," Ultra Magnus grinned, now giving his leader a pat on the back.

"That it is, Magnus," Primus smiled, now pointing to the sky and letting them all see shooting stars dancing across the sky. They could only smile and cuddle towards each other; this was what life was about…being with family until the very end of time.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This special story was for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you so much! :) I loved it all the way! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
